brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
In all gametypes, you are able to get items, which you can use to your advantage whenever you want to by pressing the button associated to that (E by default). This consumes the item in the primary Item Slot, and is also the only way to discard the item. You can hold up to two items at the same time, and you can swap the primary and secondary Item Slot with a key press (Q by default). However, this consumes one Slot Changer. Currently there are six types of items: box, chameleon, hand bomb, jelly, poison and telephone. Getting Items To get a random item, you must fill the gauge shown in an empty Item Slot. The gauge rises fastest from attacks on kiosks and objects scattered around the map (including bombs and barrels), but will also rise very slowly from attacking enemies (players, zombies or Bubble Yum). You can attack several objects and/or enemies at the same time to speed up item recovery. Moreover, you can have an item obtain speed boost (+10 %) on your weapon. The amount the gauge rises when you hit something with an attack depends on both your attack and your target. As a thumb rule, the more damage the attack does on an enemy, the faster it fills the gauge. However, there are many significant exceptions. For example, damage boosts on weapons have no effect and all Primary Attacks are as powerful within each class, eventhough Primary Attacks tend to get much more damaging as the Primary Attack chain proceeds. Also Blitzer's Triple spike move, which is quite fast does only little damage, fills the gauge faster than anything else. The type of the object hit greatly affects on the speed the gauge fills. Undestroyable objects, like lamp posts and cars always fill the gauge slowly. Hitting destroyable objects fills the gauge with either fast or mediocre speed. For example, hitting boxes fills the gauge fast, while hitting a bench, bomb or a barrel fills the gauge with mediocre speed. If an object gets destroyed, it will respawn to its original position after a certain constant amount of time has passed, eventhough there was a character currently standing at that spot. Hitting an active kiosk will fill the gauge with mediocre speed until the team boost is given and the kiosk becomes inactive. Item Types Box When you use a box item, all the enemies within a certain radius around you will get a box on their head for a few seconds. When a character has a box on their head, they cannot attack, but they can move and use items normally. Chameleon When you use a chameleon item, you will become cloaked, that is, almost invisible to enemy players and completely invisible to zombies. While you are cloaked, you and your team mates can see a big opaque chameleon head on you head, while enemy players can only see a vague, glassy-like character without a chameleon head. If you receive damage from anything or deal damage to any enemy, your cloak will be lost. Note that poisoning a player makes both the attacker and the hit player unable to cloak for more than a fraction of a second until the effects of the poison end. Chameleons can be used both to avoid enemies to recover health and to do surprise attacks. What makes the latter one an even more tempting choice, is that if you remove your cloak with an attack of yours, that attack will always crit. Because of that, removing your cloak with a highly damaging attack, like a Special Attack, is a commonly used trick. Hand Bomb When you use a hand bomb item, all the enemies within a certain radius around you will get thrown in the air, away from you, and they also receive a little damage. The damage is much lower than that of a normal bomb object, and only slightly higher than the maximum damage inflicted by a poison item. Therefore, hand bombs are usually best used to interrupt enemies attacks and to lengthen your attack combos. Jelly When you use a hand bomb item, all the enemies within a certain radius around you will get stuck in jelly for a few seconds. Characters stuck in jelly are unable to move themselves, but can evade in place, use items, and get thrown around by enemy attacks. Jelly is possibly the most powerful of all items, leaving hit players without quick ranged moves (like boxers) very vulnerable long enough to get killed or highly damaged before getting out of the jelly. In Rumble Factory, firefighters can push jellied enemies with their watergun to make them fall helplessly down to lava and their death. A telephone item can be used to escape to safety, eventhough the jelly teleports with you. Poison When you use a poison item, all the enemies within a certain radius around you will get poisoned. A poisoned character will receive damage from the poison ten times in about 10 seconds. Each hit from poison is like any other hit from the attacker, resetting the hit player's HP recovery, uncloaking both players and increasing the combo count of the attacker. The poison effect is removed prematurely only when the poisoned player dies or gets poisoned again. The team boosts HP recovery and Super strong do not heal from poison, although Super strong prevents the player from taking any direct damage from poison or getting poisoned during the boost. The poison does only little total damage, less than any Dash Attack, and it does not interrupt enemy attacks or movements in anyway. However, poison can be very helpful at preventing damaged enemy players from recovering, especially when you consider that poisoned players cannot even hide themselves with a chameleon item. When used on a big group of zombies (or players), poison can hugely speed up obtaining of items and increase your combo count greatly. Telephone When you use a telephone item, you will be teleported to a random teleport target of the map (usually located near telephone booths). Unlike in the case of telephone booth teleports, where you never teleport to the same booth or a booth right next to it, all teleport targets are possible with the telephone item. That is, if you are already standing at a teleport target, you might still get teleported to exactly the same spot. Telephones are mostly used to escape dangerous situations or to get more time to recover health, but can also be used for surprise attacks. You can get behind enemy lines unnoticed or surprise enemies standing near telephone booths. At times, the telephone item can be very unwanted, because using the telephone is the only way to discard it. Even if you have use for the item, you usually need some luck to succeed in your plans. Slot Changers When you reach the level 3, you are given 100 Slot Changers. Each slot switch you make in any game consumes one Slot Changer permanently. You can get more Slot Changers only by buying more in the Store with RT or by opening Red Lucky Boxes. Notes #When a Little Leaguers' ball hits a player, he/she will suffer the effects of either box, jelly or poison. Which one, is decided on random. #Invulnerable players (because of spawn invulnerability or a Super strong) are immune to items. However, a poison, box or jelly state gotten before receiving a Super strong is not lost during the Super strong. In the case of poison, it will continue to prevent health recovery, cloaking with a chameleon item and building of long combos without doing any actual damage. #Only gravity can change your speed while the item use animation is running. You can use this to your advantage by preventing enemies from throwing you into the air. Category:Content Category:Gameplay